Un reencuentro en la era Meiji
by Aika Glanley
Summary: ¿Porque todas las reencarnaciones tienen ke ser en nuesta epoca?
1. El principio: quiero encontrarme contigo

Esta es mi primera historia ke subo asike espero ke os guste.  
  
Los personajes de rurouni kenshin no me pertenecen y este fic solo esta hecho para ke los fan disfruten.  


La historia esta situada un año después de sheisou hen luego yo iré dando datos del tiempo que pasa.

Quisiera aclarar una cosa, los personajes no se exactamente cuantos años se llevaran ya ke tampoco kisiera sacarlos ahi viejotes sino ke se adaptaran a la situacion.  
Ahi va el fic:

UN REENCUENTRO EN LA ERA MEIJI

Oscuridad...   
Dolor...

Es lo único que siento... no, tristeza es uno de los sentimientos que mas me invaden, como quisiera que se me fuera... sólo si ella estuviera akí.

* * *

  


**Yahiko:** hoy... hoy hace un año desde que Kenshin... ¿cómo pasa el tiempo ,eh?  
  
**Tsubame: **si, pero esto ya sabiamos que pasaría porque su enfermedad no era curable.  
  
**Kaoru (mientras se apollaba a duras penas a su hijo): ¿**Porqué me tuviste que dejar sola aqui sufriendo día a día esta horrorosa enfermedad.(después de decir estas palabras se hecha a llorar)  
  
**Kenji (que veia a su madre llorar): **madre, no llore, por favor. Él nunca fue un buen padre, ni un buen esposo se llegó a disculpar incluso pero en vez de quedarse ahi junto a nosotros, junto a su familia se fue a una guerra en la que no tenía nada que hacer dejándola sola, otra vez, como muchas veces hizo.

**Megumi: **hay (suspira) Kenji, el amor es así, hermoso pero a la vez nos da tanto dolor. (en esos momentos megumi se echa a llorar por el secuerdo de cierto hombre con cabeza de gallo).

Todos se quedaron en silencio frente a la tumba de aquel hombre que había hecho tanto por Japon y por ellos. Poco después se van al Dojo, Kenji recuesta a su madre en su futon y sale de la habitación en donde se encontraban los demás.  
**  
Kenji: **Al fin se ha quedado dormida, está tan débil que creí que no tendría fuerzas para quedarse dormida. 

**Yahiko: **yo creo que le haría un gran favor la muerte.

**Tsubame: **!Yahiko! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? 

**Yahiko: **Se que puede sonar cruel, e incluso inhumano pero te aseguro que ella sería mucho más feliz si estuviese con él, aunque eso signifique morir. Anda pásame al pequeño Keito. 

**Megumi:** en eso estoy de acuerdo con Yahiko por mucho que nos duela ella sufre mucho mas por estar viva, por eso estoy pensando en darle algo para que se duerma para siempre. ¿Qué opinas Kenji?

**Kenji: **¿Qué voy a decir yo? Mientras que ella no sufra.

**Yahiko (mientras sostenía su pequeño hijo en brazos): **yo opino lo mismo pero Megumi serás capaz de hacerlo, sabes que... será... como si...

**Megumi: **Como si la matase ¿no? Lo se. Bien si estais dispuestos lo haré esta misma noche, aunque parezca una psicópata o algo así. 

**Kenji:**... 

Esa misma noche Megumi se acercó a Kaoru para darle sus medicamentos que no hacian mas que frenar los efectos de esa horrible enfermedad.

**Kaoru: **Megumi-san, ¿porqué sigues dándome esos medicamentos? Sabes que yo...

**Megumi: **Lo se por eso te traje esto... espero que saludes a Kenshin de mi parte. 

Mientras Megumi le entragaba su "veneno" empezó a llorar, Kaoru que estaba acostada se levantó como pudo y poniendola sobre su regazo le dijo.

**Kaoru: **Siempre supe que eras una buena amiga, despídeme de los demás: de Yahiko, Tsubame, a todos los del Aoiya, de Ayame y Suzume y de mi hijo Kenji, a y si ves a Sano !Espero que le digas lo que tanto te has guardado! (dice con una gran sonrisa)

**Megumi: **No te preocupes mas, lo haré te lo aseguro. Gracias a ti también por haberme apoyado y ayudado. Ahora que te veo así me arrepiento de lo que voy a hacer pero, sé que si no lo hago me arrepentiré. ¿Pero quisiera que si por suerte nos volviesemos a ver quisiera que nos mostrases a todos una sonrisa que realmente nos des no por nosotros, para hacernos felices sino para que comprobemos que realmente eres feliz.

**Kaoru:** ^^ Lo haré. 

Con estas últimas palabras Kaoru se queda dormida y Megumi sale del cuarto. 

* * *

  


Nos encontramos en el cementerio de nuevo, pero ahora no estamos en el aniversario de una muerte sino que alguien se ha muerto una persona querida por todos: Kaoru.

* * *

  


NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
Hoola, uff que ganas queria de escribirlo, espero que os guste, y bueno que os puedo decir a si mandadme review para saber que tengo que mejorar y si os ha parecido muy cansino o si he de hacerlos capitulos más largos. En definitiva, para decirme cualquier cosa.


	2. Ahora que estas aqui

Bueno no creo ke lo haya leido mucha gente pero... aki va el siguiente cap:

** gaby_(hyatt: **gracias por tu review aunque es el único pero bueno, lo del tema de la reencarnación te puedo decir que de eso se trata, que porque se ha de tardar tanto en reencarnarse y además el primer capitulo era como si digesemos para ver la situacion de los personajes. 

**Naoko lizi Kinomoto: **de verdad salio tan triste, uff la verdad es ke no lo pretendía hombre un poco tragico si pero no tristón, la verdad es ke mas o menos era de prueba, pero los dos primeros caps con como de introducción, como para explicar y todo eso, espero ke no se hagan muy pesados y te gusten claro.

ACLARACION:  
Resulta que los demás no es que quieran matarla sino que ella sufre en ese mundo mucho por lo que quiere reunirse con su ser amado. Para que su pena sea como mas llevadera. Y los demás lo notan así por lo que deciden ayudarla del único modo posible: la muerte.

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO:**

**Ahora que estás aqui  
  
**Nos encontramos en un lugar en la que no se puede definir bien ni l a luz ni la oscuridad. Aquí podemos ver a un hombre no muy alto vestido como un samurai, como en su vida anterior, mirando, mas bien buscando a alguien. Quizá esté buscando a la persona que le dio luz. Cansado se sienta en lo primero que ve:  
  
A los pocos instantes se acerca a esa zona una mujer, un pelín mas bajita que el que al verle, entado, miando a la nada grita su nombre mientras se acerca a el.  
**  
Kaoru: **!!!!Kenshin!!!!!

Kenshin que reconoce la voz se levanta, despacio, la mira y corriendo, como si le fuese la vida en ello se acerca a ella y la abraza, como si quisiera abrazarla por todos los años que estuvo alejado de ella.  
**  
Kenshin: **no sabes como te esperaba, tenia miedo de permanecer aquí eternamente sin nadie, solo, pero si estas aquí eso quiere decir que tu moriste por mi culpa por haberte pegado esa horrible enfermedad. 

Al pronunciar esta palabras Kenshin no puede aguantar mirarla a los ojos, pues sabe que ella se contagio sólo para compartir su dolor. 

**Kaoru: **Kenshin, siempre echándote la culpa de todo, no fue tu culpa, créeme yo sólo quería estar contigo y hacer que tus problemas fuesen más fáciles. ^^

Kenshin se queda mirándola a sus ojos, a esos intensos ojos azules como el mar. 

**Kenshin: **vamos **(pensando) **¿Cómo puede ser tan buena conmigo? Con lo que le hecho de sufrir, aún asi ella me sigue sonriendo, de esa forma, sólo para mi. 

Le coge de la mano, y juntos se van hacia la oscuridad que hay enfrente de ellos, mientras sin que ellos se percataran dos personas estaban hablando de ellos.

**Voz 1: **!Vaya! están muertos y parecen los más felices del mundo.

**Voz 2 : **Eso es porque el amor rompe todas las barreras.

**Voz 1: **O.O no te esperaba a ti decirlo tan claro, a lo mejor es que se merecen una segunda oportunidad.

**Voz 2: **un poco de respeto eh, además no hay que correr tanto, tendrán su oportunidad cuando llegue.

**Voz 1: **si claro, **(se pone a mirar unas listas) **según esta lista actualizada llegará dentro de unos cien o doscientos años. No se cómo puedes ser así al menos ella se lo merece.

**Voz 2: **Ella... **(se pone de un modo pensativo) **si puede ya que ha dejado el cielo para encontrarse con el en el infierno, pero él ha matado a demasiada gente... lo que nos ha complicado nosotros nuestro trabajo.

**Voz 1: **Pero está muy arrepentido, además intento remediar todo el mal que hizo, ayudando a los demás, eso no todos los asesinos lo hacen, por lo que se merece...

**Voz 2: **!No! cambia de tema anda.

**Voz 1: **Bueno ya que no quieres hacerle el favor a él al menos áselo a ella.

**Voz 2: **Idiota, aún no te has enterado verdad. ¿Para qué quieres que la reencarne a ella si de todos modos pasará igual?

**Voz 2: **Pues hazle el favor a el por ella.

**Voz 1 (pensando) **Ummm... puede ella se lo merece y mis oídos están un poco hartos así que... **(hablando) **Muy bien, deacuerdo. Ahora hay que hacer todo lo correspondiente a su caso. Prepara todo lo necesario y cuando lo tengas hecho les llamas para que les explique todo el asunto yo ¿¿vale??

**Voz 1: **Y ¿porqué yo? con lo lioso y duro que es ese trabajo tardaré lo menos 15 días.

**Voz 2: **Que por qué, pues porque tú has intentado convencerme así por lo que ahora no te quejes de tus responsabilidades ahora.

**Voz 1: **!Sí grandísimo! 

El grandísimo ve como se aleja corriendo, feliz por haber logrado su cometido.

**Grandísimo: **Vaya si que se alegra, bueno supongo que ha estudiado el caso detenidamente. La verdad es que yo también había visto su caso detenidamente pero por ser quien soy no puedo favorecer a nadie aunque realmente se lo merezcan, y además es mejor hacerlo en su tiempo así pueden ver a sus familiares.

Kenshin y Kaoru no sabian absolutamente nada de todo esto pues seguian "viendo" el lugar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron los 15 días y todo estaba preparado, la pareja esta ya informada y se encontraba enfrente del grandísimo aunque no sabían muy bien para qué.

**Kenshin: **¿Para qué nos mandó llamar? 

Dice mientras apretaba la mano de su esposa, pues creia que le iban a separar de ella, aunque de algun modo así sería.

**Grandísimo: **¿Es que no os lo han explicado? 

Kenshin y Kaoru se miran mutuamente y después niegan a la vez.

**Grandísimo: **Umm que raro... además ni siquiera está por aquí, bueno os lo explicaré mientras mi ayudante biene con los datos necesarios.

**Kaoru: **¿Qué planea hacer? No pensará separarnos o algo parecido. Porque ese tema yo ya lo dejé bien aclarado.

**Grandísimo:** !Oh! no te preocupes no es nada de eso, es algo bueno. Vosotros dos vais a ser enviados a la tierra otra vez con vuestro mismo aspecto y un mes después de la muerte de ella. ¿Qué os parece?

Se vuelven a mirar mutuamente, esta vez sin saber qué decir ni que pensar, sin embargo, la idea de volver a vivir teniendo la oportunidad de ver a sus amigos e incluso a su hijo no les parecía tan mala.

**Ayudante:** Grandísimo aqui estoy. (**Dice mientras llega con la respiración algo agitada, por haber tenido que ir a toda prisa)** Perdónenme he tenido una urgencia antes de venir.

**Grandísimo: **¿Otra vez alguna guerra?

**Ayudante: **no era mas bien una revuelta sin importancia. Bueno a lo que íbamos **(le entrega unos papeles) **Aquí está todo lo que necesita, ¿Ya lo saben?

**Grandísimo: **Si yo ya les he puesto al tanto de todo, ahora sólo queda que ellos acepten. 

Kaoru cogió a Kenshin y se lo llevó a un lugar un poco mas alejado para que no les oyesen.

**Kaoru: **¿Has oido eso? 

**Kenshin: **Si claro sólo queda que nosotros aceptemos y volveremos a Japón. Que alegría poder volver ver a todos, sobre todo a Kenji. 

**Kaoru: **Pero Kenshin, si nos reencarnamos y todo eso a lo mejor nos prohiben verle o algo así y si además no nos vemos, ¿eh? ¿No has pensado en eso? 

**Kenshin: **Pues... no pero porqué no se lo preguntamos a ellos y ¿Por qué hablamos en susurros? Si se suipone que nos oyen. u.uU

**Kaoru: **u.uU Ahi va no lo había pensado. 

**Grandísimo: **No os preocupéis por eso, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, además renaceréis, quiero decir os enviaremos con diez años, aunque os llevareis un par de años pues os tenemos que enviar primero a uno.

**Kenshin: **Pero nos veremos ¿¿no??

**Ayudante: **si de eso ya nos ocupamos nosotros. Decidnos ¿quién irá primero?

Ambos se quedan pensativos durante un rato. Al final se deciden.

**Kenshin: **Iré yo. 

Grandísimo: bien despedíos si queréis y empecemos.

**Kaoru: **Kenshin...

**Kenshin:** no te preocupes te esperaré y esta vez me convertiré en un buen hombre para ti.

**Kaoru:** sabes que eso me da igual, sólo espérame. Hasta pronto.

Kenshin: Hasta pronto. **(y la besa)**

Acto seguido Kenshin la abraza como si fuese una última vez, como aquella en la que se fue a pelear contra Shishio, pero esa ocasión al igual que esta no era un final sino el comienzo de una nueva época en sus vidas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:   
Bueno este capitulo ha sido producto de mi aburrimiento, aunque de todos modos espero que os guste. Ah! y si os ha parecido triste el capitulo anterior, pues tampoco pretendia que fuese así. Sólo hay que verlo desde la perspectiva adecuada. Espero que me envieis review diciéndome si os gusta y yodo eso. Ahora que lo he hecho más largo.


	3. UN NUEVO COMIENZO: AHORA TENGO FAMILIA

Bueno aki estoy con un nuevo capitulo, la verdad es ke me hubiese gustado haber actualizado antes pero no pude, aunque ahora ya voy. 

**Kaory: **espero que te guste y perdona por no haberte puesto en los otros agradecimientos, espero que no te haya molestado, bueno espero que este nuevo cap te guste y tambien espero tu opinion. 

**gaby_(hyatt:** bueno, como he comentado en el primer capitulo no quería ponerlos a volver a nacer y en el capiyulo 2 digo ke si ke con 10 años, perdona si te ha resultado confuso, espero que te guste la continuación. 

**Kimmy Angy: **no tenia pensado meter a Tomoe ni siquiera nombrarla, aunque a lo mejor diría, como mucho de ella que está feliz por aberse encontrado con Akira. Espero que te guste el próximo capitulo e intentaré hacerlos los mas largos que pueda. 

Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece sino a Noburiho Watsuki. 

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO: AHORA TENGO FAMILIA**

Otra vez... vuelvo a ver... todo negro...

Si ya he estado muerto... ¿Qué significa ahora esto?

**Ayudante: **¿Te encuentras bien?

**Kenshin: **¿eh? Pero... ¿qué?... ¿dónde?

**Ayudante: **No te preocupes hemos tenido un par de problemillas pero ya todo está arreglado. 

**Kenshin: **¿Qué clase de problemillas? Si se puede saber.

**Ayudante: **No puedo contestar me esta prohibido hablar de problemas ajenos a otras personas. Pero no se preocupe no ha sido nada que tenga que ver ni con su mujer ni contigo. 

**Kenshin: **A bueno... ¿porqué estoy tumbado aqui?

**Ayudante: **Porue le estamos preparando, ahora cierre los ojos, esto no le dolerá. 

**Kenshin (pensando): **pronto, muy pronto podré estar otra vez en Japón. Espero que las cosas no hayan cambiado mucho, pues tampoco llevo tanto tiempo muerto. Uff, no sé lo que me estará haciendo este pero no consigo relajarme, a ver pensaré en cosas bonitas... el campo... las flores... los jazmines... mi Kaoru... ahora si que estoy relajándome. Esto no lo puede oír nadie pero cuando llegue te prometo ser alguien bueno para ti, un buen hombre y ofrecerte todo aquello que no pude antaño. Tan sólo aguarda...

Después de terminar sus pensamientos Kenshin se queda profundamente dormido, pues tanto se había llegado a relajar que junto al efecto provocado por lo que le habían administrado no lo soportó.

Kaoru no podía ver el proceso pues estaba prohibido, en cambio se pueso a pensar en cómo se encontrarían de nuevo... 

**Kaoru: **Nos digeron que nos encontraríamos aunque pensándolo bien Japón es demasiado grande, confiaré en su palabra y si no lo encuentro por algun motivo, lo buscaré yo misma por mis propios medios. Hay Kenshin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Estoy soñando?

Kenshin...

Ésa voz... tan lejana... me resulta, a la vez, tan familiar...

**Voz en la cabeza de Kenshin: **pues claro estúpido, es Kaoru, sabes ya me esto cansando de tanto dormir ¿porqué no te levantas?

En medio de una habitación en una casa, que por su apariencia parecía estar medio ambandonada unas pupilas moradas se hacían visibles, por la luz que entraba por las rendijas de la casa.

**Kenshin: **Uaaah!** (se levanto lo suficientemente como para quedarse sentado mientras que a la vez de bostezar se estiraba aunque se notaba raro) ** Vaya, a ver, **(se tocó los brazos)** nada **(después la espalda) **nada **(ahora se tocaba la cabeza) **tampoco, nada** (por último se tocó las piernas) **... vaya que raro, **(se pone totalmente de pie) **!!!No me duele absolutamente nada. Aunque tampoco lo sentia cuando estaba en, en...

Antes de poder seguir Kenshin pudo ver juesto enfrente suya un cartel que decia: 

ESTA ABSOLUTA Y TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO HABLAR EN ESTA VIDA DEL INFIERNO, NI DEL CIELO, YA QUE TÚ EN ESPECIAL HAS TENIDO SUERTE DE RECORDAR TODO. 

POSDATA: 

Kenshin tu cuerpo estaba hecho polvo espero que cuando regreses nos agradezcas el trabajo que hemos hecho. 

**Kenshin: **sin duda eso haré pero, por ahora no me esperéis, aunque espero que pronto me reuna con Kaoru. Bien y ahora ¿qué hago?

**(pensando)...**

**(pensando)...**

**(pensando)... **

(podría seguir poniéndolos pero prefiero corta aquí e imaginar que se queda pensando muucho tiempo)

**Kenshin: **Primero preguntaré ¿en qué parte de Japón estoy? Si estoy cerca de Kyoto iré a visitar a mi maestro auqneu no sería buena idea, a lo mejor al verme me reconoce o algo y me hace de volver a entrenar y es precisamente eso lo que quiero evitar, así que me iré a ver a Misao. Según lo que me ha contado Kaoru se casó con Aoshi y tuvieron dos hijas gemelas que según creo han de tener unos doce o trece años. Ya me las imagino...

**(Imaginación de Kenshin) **

Una chica de unos doce años con pelo negro, largo y cogido en una trenza meditando, mientras que otra exactamente igual pero con una mirada mucho mas alegre le trae unos pastelitos e intenta por todos los medios posibles hacer que su hermana juegue con ella...

u.uU

**(volviendo a hablar)**

Bueno es una buena idea aunque eso si sólo iré si me pilla más cerca aunque sino a lo mejor tambien me animo a ir. Pero si me pilla mas cerca Tokio iré a ver a mis amigos a Yahiko, Tsubame, al pequeño Keito a mi hijo y con un poco de suerte pillo a Megumi. Pero si los vuelvo a ver ¿qué les digo? 

**(Imaginación de Kenshin)**

Yahiko está impartiendo una clase en el dojo junto a kenji, de repente un chico de diez años irrumpe el entrenamiento y dice: "Hijo soy yo tu padre" después de esta confesión todos van directos al loquero.

u.uU 

**(volviendo a la realidad) **

Lo más seguro es que me odie además, de que me retará, y tendré que volver a luchar en un duelo de espadas como antes... Qué tiempos aquellos. !!!Un momento!!! NO puedo mas bien NO debo luchar. Por la lcuha enfermé, me seapré de mis seres queridos y para colmo enfermé además de contagiar a mi esposa asique Himura nada de peleas. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de esta charla consigo mismo salió al exterior, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un bosque no muy frondoso ya que podía ver el sol, pudo ver un camino que de seguro conduciría a una aldea allí podría preguntar. 

A unos quince minutos se econtró con la aldea, era pequeña y se notaba que sus gentes eran humildes. Dedució por los campos que eran campesinos que se dedicaban a la agricultura para auto abastecerse. Se acercó a un hombre que se encontraba trabajando: 

**Kenshin: **Disculpe.

**Campesino: **¿Si? ¿Qué deseas hijito? 

**Kenshin: **Podría decirme dónde me encuentro. 

**Campesino: **Claro, te encuentras en una de las aldeas al suroeste de Japón, nuestra aldea no tiene nombre oficial pero nosotros la llamamos Teku-noi. 

**Kenshin: **y podria decirme la ciudad más cercana. 

**Campesino: **Bueno, a ver déjame pensar... Ahora que lo dices creo que Fukuoka

**Kenshin: **¿Fu...fukuoka? Pero eso quiere decir que estamos muy al sur de Japón demasiado al sur. Y Kyoto ¿a cuantos dias queda?

**Campesino: **Bueno ahora que lo preguntas, un chico como tu tardaría por lo menos un me o más. 

**Kenshin: **¿Tanto?

**Campesino: **Sí, lo siento. Aunque yo puedo ayudarte. 

**Kenshin: **¿en serio?

**Campesino: **Si. Pero dime una cosa, ¿porqué siempre que te digo algo me contestas con una pregunta. 

**Kenshin:** ¿eh? !Ah! Perdone no es mi...

**Campesino: **no pasa nada, no te preocupes. Escucha, resulta que... tengo que llevar todo este arroz a Kyoto, pero mira los campos. **(Kenshin les hecha un vistado) **Aún nos queda mucho, por recoger, así que si nos ayudas te puedo llevar cuando lleve el arroz. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Hay trato? 

**Kenshin: **Claro pero dígame este pueblo no se auto-abastece es que parece que hay bastantes casas para tener que exportar a otras ciudades. 

**Campesino: **Vaya que observador eres pero esas casas están vacias las utilizamos para guardar el grano. y Sólo estamos dos familias una que son cinco miembros y nosotros que apenas somos mi mujer y yo, por eso tardamos tanto en coger la cosecha. Y un chico joven como tú nos vendría bastante bien, no te preocupes te daré de comer y un lugar calentito para dormir. 

**Kenshin: **Es muy amable y aceptar seria aprovecharme de su amablidad, aunque... (groooo, Kenshin se lleva las manos a su estómago) n.nU

**Campesino: **Parece que tienes hambre ¿eh? Anda ven conmigo a comer algo.

**Kenshin: **pero señor yo no puedo...

**Campesino:** no me he presentado **(le coge del brazo para que le acompañe) **Me llaman HontoHizuma, tú me puedes llamar Hizuma. 

**Kenshin (resignandose): **Deacuerdo señor Hizuma.

**Hizuma: **Sólo Hizuma, no me digas señor que me hace sentir viejo. Por cierto ¿tú cómo te llamas? 

**Kenshin: **Himura Kenshin, espero serle útil. 

Kenshin entra a la casa del campesino y ve a su mujer de unos 46 años de apariencia fina y muy educada, cabello era castaño y tenia los ojos marrón oscuro que le daban una mirada profunda. El hombre de 50 años tenia ya algunas canas en su pelo negro y tenía unos ojos marrones llenos de sinceridad.

**Hizuma: **Mira a quien me he encontrado. 

**Mujer: **oh vaya que muchacho mas guapo. 

Se acerca a el y le mira. 

**Kenshin: **Buenas señora. 

**Mujer:** y encima es muy educado, por favor llámame Keiko. 

**Kenshin: **deacuerdo, yo soy kenshin encantado.

**Keiko: **^^ pero que lindo que es. 

**Hizuma: **¬¬ se ha olvidado de mi. ¿Qué tenemos hoy para comer? 

**Keiko: **he echo estofado. ¿te gusta Kenshin? 

**Kenshin: **si.

Después de la breve presentación Kenshin comió con ellos y les preguntó la pregunta del millón.

**Kenshin:** ¿Es que ustedes no tienen hijos?

**Keiko: **...

**Hizuma: **Nosotros no podemos tener hijos...

**Kenshin: **lo siento. No quise molestarles.

**Keiko: **no te preocupes no es molestia. Y ya que hemos conseguido quitarte eso de señor y señora no hace falta que sigas ¿vale?

**Kenshin:** vale.

**Hizuma: **Dime y tus padres, ¿te esperan en Kyoto? ¿es por eso por lo que tanto quieres ir?

**Kenshin: **¿eh? **(pensando) **y ahora qué le digo yo a estos "no soy un chico que ha venido del infierno porque le han dado otra oportunidad para ser feliz" no creerán bueno que sea lo que dios quiera **(hablando) **resulta que mis padres murieron a causa de una enfermedad y me dirijo a Kyoto porque allí viven unos amigos de mis padres.

**Keiko: **Oh vaya, bueno, ya que nosotros no podemos tener hijos y tú no tienes padres entonces puedes contar con nosotros como padres para todo lo que necesites.

**Kenshin: **¿?

**Hizuma: **uhm no está tan mal pensado verdad hijo. 

**Kenshin: **no padre. **(pensando) **Una familia podré tener por fin unos padres, no es que no los tuviese sino que como murieron pronto no pude... pero esto es una segunda oportunidad y quisiera... así me haría mejor yo mismo. 

**Keiko, Hizuma y Kenshin: **^^

**Hizuma: **lo que quiere decir es que ya eres un Honto. Honto kenshin...

**Kenshin: **u.uU

**Keiko:** suena mal eh

**Kenshin: **ni que lo digas. 

**Hizuma: ¬¬**

**Keiko y Kenshin:** jajajaja

** Hizuma: **jajajaja **(dice sin hacerle gracia) **

Kenshin por fin encontró a una familia en la que crecer. Aunque aun no pueda reunirse con su amada Kaoru, sabe que pronto la verá, pronto... eso el tiempo o la escritora del fic lo dirá.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: 

Os habreis dado cuenta que Kenshin se imagina cosas y es que a los 10 años se tiene muchísima imaginación.Hola aqui otro cap y bastante largo bueno espero vuestras opiniones. Gracias a todos los que dejan su opinión. 


	4. Ahora tengo una vida, pero me faltas tu

Aki otro capitulo de este fic, como actualicé el otro uff esta vez si ke he tardado. Quisiera deciros que si teneis algún comentario, duda o si quereis que os explique algo sobre la historia mandadme un e-mail a mi dirección o agregadme:   
Feenare@hotmail.com

**Gaby (hyatt: **gracias por mandarme siempre tu opinion, eso me da a entender de que al menos alguien lo lee. La verdad es que bueno aun no lo he decidido, supongo que así será, espero que te siga gustando. 

**Kimmy Angy: **siempre he pensado que no era mu buena para hacer las escenas cómicas, a decir verdad se me dan mu mal porke creo ke a la única ke le hacen gracia es a mi, pero veo ke no es así. Intentaré poner mas situaciones cómicas, para que no se haga tan aburrido y ameno, bueno espero ke te guste el siguiente capitulo. 

**Kaory: **a ti ya te dije tu duda y comentario en su día pero no por eso tengo ke dejarte de nombrar ya ke sin duda me has apoyado mucho en esta y en la otra historia, gracias y sigue leyendo eh. Por cierto dime si te gusta o no este cap y nos vemos en el msn. 

Ahi vamos con el fic. 

**AHORA TENGO UNA VIDA, PERO ME FALTAS TU**

Estaba amaneciendo, la noche dejaba paso a un nuevo día. En unos de los cuartos podemos ver a un pelirrojo de unos 11 años soñando: 

**Sueño: **

Alguien corre, parece ser un muchacho, que busca algo o mas bien a alguien. 

**Kenshin: **o soy yo o veo siempre lo mismo...

De repente delante de él aparece una luz, la intenta alcanzar, por más que no intenta no lo consigue, hasta que la luz se detiene justo delante de él dejando ver a una mujer joven algo más mayor que él. (va sólo unos 20 años, sabiendo que Kenshin sueña teniendo 11 años). 

**Kenshin: **De verdad... eres tú. 

Nada mas terminar de pronunciar esas palabras se "abalanz" a ella y la abrazo, como si fuese algo que no quería dejar escapar. 

**Kaoru: **Kenshin, no te preocupes estoy aqui, no me iré. 

**Kenshin: **Es que...

Kaoru le calló con un dedo y Kenshin como niño bueno le obedeció. 

**Kaoru: **Sé que me hechas de menos, sé que estas haciendo todo lo posible para complacer a tu nueba familia, también se que lo que mas deseas en el mundo es que yo esté a tu lado pero por ahora no se puede.

**Kenshin: **¿Porqué? Eh se supone que volveríamos los dos, que nos encontraríamos, nos casaríamos, haríamos una familia y.... y...

**Kaoru (abrazándolo para calmarlo): **tanquilo... es que aqui han tenido un grave problema, los del infierno se ha revolucionado en cuanto han sabido que regresabas, han tomado a un par de reenes y han ralentizado el funcionamiento del cielo, por eso no he podido regresar aún. u.uU

Kenshin se estaba tranquilizando. 

**Kenshin: **y bueno, mas o menos cuando podré verte.

**Kaoru: **tardaré un poco mas en reunirme contigo, pero siempre me podrás ver en tus sueños.

Poco a poco se fueron juntando... se abrazan... y justo cuando se van a besar...

**Fin del sueño: **

**Hizuma: **!!!KEEEENSHIIIIIIN!!!!!

Toda, absolutamente toda, la casa temblo ante aquel grito. 

**Kenshin: **uhm **(se intentaba desperezar que, aunque el grito fue muy fuerte, apenas hizo mella en él) **

Hizuma al ver la negativa del chico le cogió de un pie y lo fue arrastrando por toda la casa (hasta llegar al comedor en el que almorzarían). 

**Keiko: **Ahora empiezo a enterder el por qué no tenemos hijos.

Hizuma le echó una mirada asesina y se puso a discutir con ella. 

**Kenshin (mientras se incorporaba): **¿Qué hay para desayunar?

**Keiko (pasando olimpicamente de su marido): **Ah buenos dias Kenshin, hoy he preparado...

**Hizuma: **me llamo ignoro. Ey no le mimes tanto ni siquiera se ha levantado temprano para ayudarme a cargar lo que hemos recogido esta temporada. 

**Keiko: **dale tiempo que aún se esta acostumbrando.

**Hizuma: **¿Acostumbrando? Y cómo es que tarda tanto en acsotumbrarse, yo me acostumbre en apenas una semana pero él lleva un año aqui con nosotros y aún... aún ni siquiera sabe preparar el material.

**Kenshin: **Esto está muy rico madr... digo mamá.

**Keiko: **ves todavía se esta acostumbrando a llamarnos de un modo mas cariñosamente. 

**Hizuma: **uff si tienes razón, pero... eso no le quita culpa a ver si se entera de una vez. 

**Kenshin: **yo... lo siento, intentaré serte más útil además lo haríamos antes si tuviésemos vecinos y no la familia de cinco miembros.... de gatos. Para colmo no hay ni un alma por aquí así que ya me diras tu.

**Hizuma: **tu no lo entenderías...

**Kenshin: **¿el que?

**Keiko: **el por que vivimos aqui...

**Kenshin: **¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿Me lo explicariais?

**Hizuma: **si trabajas duro y te portas bien te lo cuento por el camino. 

Ambos se miraron (Hizuma y Keiko) y sonrieron a la vez. Pasaron un par de minutos.

**Keiko: **¿has terminado? ¿quieres más?

**Kenshin: **no gracias, estoy lleno... y tenemos mucho trabajo verdad papá.

**Hizuma: **¿eh? Ah si. Vamos.

Ambos se levantaron, cogieron las provisiones que Keiko les había previamente preparado, se despidieron y fueron a un cobertizo en el que había muchos sacos de arroz y otros cultivos. Los cargaron todos a una carreta y pusieron rumbo a...

**Hizuma: **nos vamos a Kyoto, ¿tenemos todo lo necesario?

**Kenshin: **a ver hagamos recuento.

**Hizuma: **¿los sacos?

**Kenshin (que acababa de contarlos): **hai.

**Hizuma: **¿palos anti-bandidos?

**Kenshin (mientras se los enseñaba): **Hai. 

**Hizuma: **¿la falsa bolsa con el dinero? 

**Kenshin (se la sacaba del gi): **hai.

**Hizuma: **¿la tela para cuando llueva?

**Kenshin (la ponía encima de la marcancia): **Hai.

**Hizuma: **a ver ¿los caballos están listos?

**Kenshin (tiraba de las cuerdas para ver si estaban bien sujetas): **hai. 

**Hizuma: **bueno... ¿Hizuma? Hai **(se sube a la carreta)** y... ¿Kenshin? 

**Kenshin (se señalaba): **Hai.

**Hizuma: **y lo más importante de todo... ¿la comida hecha por Keiko?

**Kenshin (que la resguardaba debajo de una tela para que no se viese):** Hai.

**Hizuma: **entonces ya nos podemos ir. 

**Kenshin: **hacia Kyoto.

Emprendieron el viaje, y al poco tiempo...

**Kenshin: **¿me vas a contar tu historia?

**Hizuma: **umm bueno te has portado bien, me has ayudado y todo eso... pero...

**Kenshin: **¿pero?

**Hizuma:** Bah puesto que el viaje se nos va a hacer algo largo te la contaré. Presta atención.

**PASADO DE HONTO HIZUMA**

Era una noche cálida de verano, aya en la era del bakumatsu. Yo tenía unos 20 años pertenecia a los patriotas para ser mas precisos a los Ishen Shinshi queríamos un Japón nuevo por eso luchábamos contra el gobierno de la época. Las batallas se producían cada noche, era raro que no hubiesen batallas, pero aunque nuestro cometido era de matarnos de acabar con el otro bando todos protegíamos nuestras ideas, en ese tiempo... existía un muchacho que se convirtió en leyenda... pero la historia no va por ese camino. Yo no era un asesino que trabajaba en la sombra sino que me ocupaba de proteger a los altos cargos de nuestro grupo. Un día en una misión me encontré a una muchacha a quien, unos ladrones, intentaban robar:  


**Joven:** Sueltenla.

Los ladrones no me hicieron caso, ni mucho menos, así que tuve que ir por el camino de la fuerza, desenvaine mi espada y los maté a todos pero antes y a cada uno de ellos les pregunté:  


**Joven: **si prometes que jamás volverás a coger una espada te dejaré que vivas.

Ellos, por supuesto, no me hicieron caso así que tuve que acabar con su vida. Al terminar me disculpé con la señorita, pues había presenciado algo que no debía y le dije: 

**Joven:** si me promete no contárselo a nadie y olvidarse de este asunto se puede marchar.

**Chica: **si de acuerdo.

Y se fue corriendo...

**INTERMEDIO **(como si hubiese anuncios ^^)

**Kenshin: **¿el muchacho del que hablas es Battosai?

**Hizuma: **¿Eh? Oh si bueno en esa època apenas era un mocoso.

**Kenshin: **¿lo llegaste a conocer?

**Hizuma: **qué preguntas más raras me haces, normalmente un chico de tu edad me preguntaría que cuantos combates luché, algo sobre la historia (las fechas y demás) o si me enfrenté alguna vez al Shinshen-gumi pero tú... Bueno contestando a tu pregunta si lo llegué a ver pero no pude hablar con él. 

**Kenshin:** Ah es que lo entiendo, mas bien te entiendo.

**Hizuma: **¿qué?

**Kenshin: **nada nada, sigue con la historia por favor.

**Hizuma: **de acuerdo.

**SE ACAB" EL INTERMEDIO**

Pasó una semana desde el acontecimiento con los ladrones, y una noche que tenía libre... salí a dar una vuelta, jeje a emborracharme para celebrar lo bien que nos iban las cosas, y como siempre iba solo. Antes de que pudiera ni siquiera llegar a una taberna me tropecé con alguien.

!Plaf! 

Ambos caímos al suelo.

**Joven: **perdóneme. 

Me disculpé lo mas educadamente que pude y ayudé a mi "victima" a levantarse.

**Chica: **mu... muchas gracias. Y lo siento mucho de veras. 

La pobre estaba más roja que un tomate y no era para menos pues yo era un joven muy apuesto ¿no te lo había dicho?

**Joven: **vamos no se preocupe le podía haber pasado a cualquiera.

Cuando por fin se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos, el tiempo se paró, creo que pasaron siglos cuando en realidad fueron un par de segundos.

**Joven: **tu eres la chica del otro día la que estaba con aquellos ladroneas ¿no?

**Chica: **oh gracias por lo del otro día, no pude agradecértelo. 

**Joven: **no te preocupes. 

Le dediqué una sonrisa. Y se volvió a poner roja como un tierno tomatito.

**Joven: **bueno me tengo que ir. 

No quería permanecer mucho tiempo ahí pues alguien me podría reconocer y eso no era recomendable. Pero justo ante de que me marchase: 

**Chica: **perdone, pero ¿cómo se llama?

La pregunta me impactó.

**Joven:** ¿yo? eh bueno, me llamo Hizuma, Honto Hizuma.

Después ya no tuve ganas de irme a celebrar sino que di marcha atrás y me fui a descansar.

**SEGUNDO INTERMEDIO ** (jeje que os puedo decir, a si que ya keda poco aguantad)

**Kenshin:** amor a primera vista eh.

**Hizuma:** vaya me sorprendes eres mas listo de lo que pareces. ^^

**Kenshin:** ùú eso me ha dolido sabes.

**Hizuma:** jajaja no ten enfades. 

**Kenshin: **sigue, parece que se pone interesante.

**SEGUIMOS CON EL PASADO**

Los días siguientes tuve unas visitas inesperadas, era ella, había dado con mi dirección no se cómo lo hizo pero yo tampoco se lo pregunte. Estuvimos saliendo ella sabia que era un asesino pero me dijo que las personas a veces tienen que hacer cosas que van en contra de su voluntad para seguir adelante, eso me emocionó mucho e intenté estar con ella así que la hice mi novia. Pero poco después habría una revuelta y e los Ishen Shinshi nos disolvimos por un tiempo. Entonces decidí que quería algo más que una nueva era, quería ser feliz y formar una familia.

**Hizuma:** yo, tengo que escapar y quisiera que tú Keiko Sibashi quisiera que fueses mi... mi...

**Keiko: **si quiero.

**Hizuma: **yo no podré darte cosas ni ropa de lujo pero si podré darte todo el amor que cabe entro de mi corazón.

**Keiko: **ya te he dicho que si.

**Hizuma:** de... ¿de verdad?

**Keiko:** pues claro.

Y nos besamos, esa misma noche tuvimos que escaparnos, y nos vinimos al campo, para no levantar sospecha, por mi. Nos hicimos una casa y vivimos juntos. Y después me enteré de que el bakumatsu se había acabado. Poco a poco la gente de la aldea se fue yendo a las ciudades pues creían que allí encontrarían trabajo. Y nos fueron dejando solos con un gran terreno.

Así le hice esta promesa:

"La época de muertes ya ha terminado ahora dejaré la espada y te haré totalmente feliz."

Día tras día lo cumplo o al menos lo intento cumplir.

**FIN DEL PASADO**

**Kenshin:** así que dejaste la espada por amor.

**Hizuma:** si aunque parezca raro que un experto espadachín deje su espada yo lo hice para poder hacerla totalmente feliz.

**Kenshin: **Ahora entiendo, ése fue mi error, pero dime después de eso ¿nadie te reto?

**Hizuma: **claro pues maté a personas y los familiares buscaban veganza pero siempre les rechazaba el duelo, o sencillamente ponía una excusa tonta y me libraba.

**Kenshin: **pero eso es de cobardes.

**Hizuma:** puede pero eso me hizo que pudiese volver todos los días con ella sano y salvo.

**Kenshin:** ¿y no echaste de menos las luchas?

**Hizuma: **¿el arriesgar la vida para nada? No. Me podrían llamar cobarde pero de seguro era el cobarde mas feliz del mundo. Ya que si uno no quiere luchar se niega en rotundo y no acepta ningún tipo de duelo.

**Kenshin: **ah.

Despuès hubo un gran silencio, Kenshin se enteró del porqué vivían allí solos, para que nadie interrumpiese su felicidad y de otra cosa mas...

**Kenshin (pensando): **ahora lo entiendo, después de tantos años... Ya se porque no pude dejar nunca la espada ni de ayudar a los demás... no fue por redimir mis culpas ya que cuando terminaron los problemas que concernian a Japon e incluso antes podía haber dejado de luchar y haber sido feliz. Yo... realmente quería luchar quería empuñar la espada y eso la hacía infeliz a ella, no era el que yo fuese un asesino sino mis ganas de seguir luchando aún en contra de la naturaleza. Metí la pata hasta el fondo pero ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad y la aprovecharé.

Kenshin se quedó profundamente dormido, para poder soñar con ella de nuevo. 

Mientras que era contada la historia del pasado de Hizuma los días pasaban y este le iba contando la historia poco a poco para que no se hiciese muy largo el camino. Después de dos semanas y media al fin pudieron ver lo que parecía ser una gran ciudad: Kyoto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

bueno uff este ha sido más largo que ninguno, me esfuerzo en que salgan así para que los disfruteis.


	5. Ya estoy en Kyoto! ¿Perdona de conozco?

Aki estoy de nuevo con otro cap de mi fic bueno se ke el otro está mu poco desarrollado pero como este le gusta a mas gente y demás (el otro ya ta pensao y todo) os dejo con los agradecimientos: 

**Kaory:** bueno a ti como siempre te lo explico todo por el msn asique ya tienes tus dudas solucionadas pero muchas gracias por tu apollo. Y por la idea ke me diste, ahora en este cap te darás cuenta y si no pues luego me lo preguntas y te lo digo.

  
**Gaby hiatt): **bueno ke te voy a decir... a si ke bueno jeje, lo primero, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, espero ke te siga gustando y me mandes tus opiniones. A ver lo del pasado es ke de alguna forma lo hice para eso, para ke Kenshin se diera cuenta del error que cometio al haber estado luchando toda su vida y dejar de lado a la familia y demás, jeje por eso se supone ke s u nueva vida la aproveche.

**Kymmi Angy: **a ti tb muchas gracias ^^ por darme tu opinion. Bueno Ken cuando emprende el camino tiene 11 (ha pasado un año con su nueva familia) se ke no loo deje muy claro y mucha gente me lo ha preguntado, perdona si te ha sido confuso a la próxima intentaré explicarlo. Y bueno con respecto a la otra duda bueno aún lo estoy pensando pero ya keda poco eh ademas os tengo una sorpresa, jeje pues no venrá sola , pero no puedo decirte nada mas (se ke soy mala pero si lo digo ya no tiene emocion) bueno espero ke te siga gustando. 

**Gris:** muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero ke ya te hayas animado con el fic y lo pongas pronto bueno espero ke te guste. 

En general muchas gracias a todos los que me habeis mandado un review y a los ke no lo hacen y leen mi fic tb muchas gracias. 

SI KEREIS PODEIS AGREGADME AL MSN: Feenare@hotmail.com  


Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia ni nada...

Ahora si vamos con el Fic:   
  
**!Ya estoy en Kyoto! ¿Perdona de conozco?**

**Hizuma: **bueno ya hemos llegado. (Poco a poco iba parando a los caballos) 

**Kenshin:** si... ha crecido mucho, desde que vine por última vez. 

**Hizuma: **no creo que eso sea posible, pero si apnenas tienes 11 años cómo va a ca,biear en una ciudad en... **(se pone a contar con los dedos) ** dos o tres años.

**Kenshin: **y ¿cómo sabes tú que yo no vengo desde hace tres años? A ver dime. 

**Hizuma (con aires de superioridad): **pues resulta que eres muy pequeño por lo que te empezarías a dar cuenta de las cosas a los 8 o como muy temprano a los 7 años y en ese periodo de tiempo es muy dificil que una ciudad cambie tanto...

**Kenshin: ¬¬ **vaya menudo listillo estas echo si eres tan listo cómo es que eres un simple campesino. **(Pensando) **Él no sabe que estuve aquí hace años, uff casi se lo suelto... tengo que controlarme. Ahora se qué es lo que sentía Yahiko cuando le decían pequeño. 

**Hizuma:** bueno, ¿aquí es donde querías venir no?

**Kenshin: **¿qué? Oh! Sí, bueno yo... 

**Hizuma:** jeje no hace falta que me des explicaciones, no te las estoy pidiendo pero... haremos un trato. Mientras yo voy a arreglar mis asuntos con lo de la cosecha tú ve y arregla los tuyos, mañana al mediodía te esperaré aquí. Si vuelves es que no has encontrado a tus amigos pero si no vuelves es que al fin los has encontrado y mi mujer y yo saldremos de tu vida vale. 

**Kenshin: **... pero cómo puedo haceros eso, vosotros que me disteis comida, un techo y todo vuestro cariño. Además, mamá, ella no le puedo hacer esto...

**Hizuma: **si nosotros te dimos de comer, cosa que luego me arrepentí pues tu no comías devorabas, después te dimos un techo, que tenía goteras y tuviste que dormir en nuestra habitación hasta que lo arreglamos y bueno nuestro cariño... si te lo dimos pero no pudimos hacerte realmente feliz pues tu no buscabas a una familia de eso estoy seguro. Sabes, ¿cuál es la meta de cualquier padre?

**Kenshin: ** **(se sentia culpable por haberles molestado tanto e incluso hubiera jurado que su padre lo hacía propósito pero las últimas palabras le dejaron congelado)** ... **(sin sabes qué decir sino esperar a que terminase) **

**Hizuma:** la meta de cualquier padre es ver que su hijo ha alcanzado la felicidad, que es feliz, sólo con eso un hijo puede hacer que sus padres estén orgullosos de él, sólo por eso. Asi que caundo descubras tu verdadera felicidad ven háznoslo saber. 

**Kenshin: **pero... **(cuando finalmente comprendió las palabras)** de acuerdo, aunque no se si encontraré a quien busco. 

Hizuma ya no le miraba, Kenshin estaba cabizbajo. Hizuma ni corto ni perezoso le pegó una patada que lo tiró afuera, mas bien al suelo. 

**Kenshin: **eii ¿porqué haces eso? 

**Hizuma:** no lo olvides... mañana al mediodía.

Dijo antes de marcharse. y Kenshin se fue adentrando en la ciudad, no pudo ver los ojos de su padre antes de irse, estaban a punto de llorar. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin estaba dando una vuelta por la gran ciudad, mentira se había perdido y estaba preguntando a la gente dónde estaba el escondite de los Oni y mira que hay que ser tonto como para ir por la ciudad gritando: 

**Kenshin:** !¿Sabe alguien dónde estan los Oni?! 

Preguntaba en todos lados, la gente siempre le decia lo mismo: 

**¿¿¿¿¿: **¿los Oni? ¿Qué es eso una nueva comida o que?

Kenshin estaba frsutrado, no sabía qué hacer asi que sin pensarlo mucho se puso a correr, sin saber a dónde iba pero con una idea clara: El Aoiya. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una chica que parecía ser la camarera salía tranquilamente del restaurante pues tenía que hacer un recado. Sin embargo, un joven se dirigía hacia allí a gran velocidad sin percatarse de...

!!PLAF!! Sotón al canto ( si alguien no entiende esta espresión que me lo diga eh)

Ambos calleron de culo y comprobaron que tan duro estaba el suelo. 

**Chica: **¿pero qué haces es que no ves por dónde vas o que? 

**Kenshin (estaba mirando haber si había sufrido algún tipo de daño al ver que no era así miró al frente y vio a la chica con la que se había estrellado era idéntica a): **!¿Misao?! 

**Chica:** ¿eh? a no lo siento yo soy su hija, me llamo Kanako. ¿para qué la busca?

Kenshin estaba ayudando a Kanako para que se levantara. 

**Kenshin al darse cuenta de su error: **Esto... disculpe es que estaba buscando el Aoiya y.. bueno no estaba muy pendiente del camino... y ... lo siento.

**Kanako:** Bah si no pasa nada, por cierto si busca a mi madre vaya dentro y pregunte a mi hermana es la camarera más joven, no tiene pérdida, pues es igual que yo, hasta luego. 

Kanako volvió a retomar su carrera en busca de quién sabe que. A Kenshin no le dió tiempo de darle las gracias pues antes de que pudiera articular palabra ya estaba fuera de su alcance y tampoco quería ir corriendo detrás de ella pues corría el riesgo de perderse, de nuevo. Así que descartando las opciones de retirada se dispuso a entrar en el restaurante. Había cambiado bastante desde su última visita pues cúantos años haían pasado ya, ni se acordaba. Pronto reconoció a la persona que le habían descrito sip indudablemente era igual a la otra pero antes de meter la pata diciendo: !Misao! se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a ella.

**Kenshin:** perdone, podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Misao. Es urgente. 

**Chica: **¿quien eres? 

**Kenshin:** ¿yo?

**Chica: **si 

**Kenshin: **o lo siento me llamo Kenshin, Hon... esto Himura Kenshin dígale a su madre que necesito hablar con ella. 

**Chica (que lo miró de arriba a bajo):** de acuerdo espera ahí **( le indico una mesa)** toma te he traido un vaso de agua. Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

**Kenshin: **gracias. 

**Chica (pensando):** vaya que chico más raro, bastante mono pero raro, ¿qué querrá de mama?

La chica se dirigía hacia la cocina. 

**Kenshin (pensando): **uff parece que mi predicción sobre las hijas de Misao era muy acertada, pues no ha cambiado la cara ni un instante cómo se nota que es hija de Aoshi, bueno a aparte de los ojos que los tiene como el, igual que esa otra chica... Kanako, pero sus personalidades son muy distantas igual que sus padres... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chica: **mama te busca un chico. 

**Misao (que salía con un delantal):** y ¿quién era y qué quería? a lo mejor a sido la señora Tanabe que ha mandado a su hijo a por ingrediente o ...

**Chica:** no mama no te montes la peli tu sola y déjame explicarte. 

**Misao:** lo siento hija, sabes a veces siento que estoy hablando con tu padre cuando era más joven. 

**Chica: **oh vamos mamá no empieces, con ese cuento y escúchame.

**Misao:** si, si venga cuéntame. Soy toda oidos. Cuéntame Ayako. 

**Ayako:** bueno resulta que un tal Kenshin Himura, creo que me ha dicho. Y te busca. 

**Misao (sorprendida):** y cómo es. 

**Ayako: **es bajito y pelirrojo. 

**Misao:** ¿qué?

Antes de que su hija le pudiera explicar algo más Misao ya estaba saliendo, de la cocina, con destino al comedor. 

**Ayako: **ni siquiera me ha dejado decirle que era un chiquillo.

La pobre resignada volvió a su trabajo.

Al llegar al comedor Misao se puso a buscarlo. 

**Misao: **a ver una cabellera roja... roja... ro... !Ahí está!

**Misao: **!!!Kenshin!!!

No podía contener su alegria, pues hacía tanto que no lo veia... Así que ni corta ni perezosa se "lanzo" y no literalmente sobre de él. 

**Kenshin:** auch suélteme que me asfixia.

**Misao (que se había dado cuenta de que sólo era un chiquillo): **Uy perdóname crei que eras otra persona.

**Kenshin:** esto Misao-dono yo... quería hablarle de algo... necesito su ayuda.

**Misao (sonrriendo): **ya no puedes llamarme así **(le enseña su anillo de casada)** soy la señora Shinomori.

**Kenshin: **ah perdone.

**Misao:** vamos, vamos no te preocupes. Bueno cuentame para qué me necesitas. 

**Kenshin: **no me creerá pero yo soy el Kenshin al que encontró cuando se dirigía de vuelta aqui a Kyoto. 

**Misao: **pruebamelo.

**Kenshin: **nos encontramos cuando tu estabas robando a unos ladrones y yo te hice devolver lo robado. 

**Misao: **bueno jeje si supongo que eres tú además eso de Misao-dono no le había oido decir a nadie mas que a ti. 

Kenshin le explicó todo a Misao que si al principio estaba sorprendida y no se creia ni una sola parabra al final termino preguntándole cosas sobre el paraiso. 

**Misao: **y dime, ¿cómo es el cielo?

**Kenshin:** no lo se a mi me llevaron directamente al infierno.

**Misao:** ¿y a Kaoru también? Es que es muy raro que a ella la llevaran pues no hizo nada malo en su vida, adecir verdad fue muy santa. 

**Kenshin: **si lo se es demasiado buena. A ella la llevaron por petición propia, quería estar conmigo. 

**Misao:** y cómo que os habeis reencarnado ya, es que eso no lleva tiempo o que. 

**Kenshin (bebiendo un poco de agua): **según creo lo hicieron por Kaoru, de seguro que si hubiese sido por mi... Y claro como Kaoru no podría estar sin mi porque se pondría triste...

**Misao: **te lo concedieron a ti también ¿no?

**Kenshin:** supongo.

**Misao:** a ver si me he enterado. Quieres que te ayude a volver a Tokio porque crees que Kaoru puede estar allí, ¿cierto?

**Kenshin:** si eso es. 

**Misao: **pero si te encuentras con tu hijo o con Yahiko o con alguno qué les dirás.

**Kenshin:** uhm supongo que les convenceré de que soy yo dime me ayudarás. 

**Misao:** claro cómo no. Lo único que da pena es que no te quedes y también el no poder acompañarte, para verla cara en cuanto se lo sueltes. 

**Kenshin: **jeje si bueno. Y cuándo podría partir. 

**Misao:** bueno como muy tarde mañana al mediodía. 

**Kenshin: **¿tan pronto?

**Misao:** bueno quieres irte cuanto antes ¿no?

**Kenshin: **si pero... **(recuerda las palabras de su padre) ** ok de acuerdo. Mañana pues.

**Misao:** muy bien. Ahora nos ayudarás y te presentaré a mis hijas. 

**Kenshin: **vale. Por cierto y Aoshi.

**Misao: **es el cocinero jefe.

**Kenshin: **¿qué?

**Misao: **si es increible eh. 

Kenshin se quedó a cenar en el Aoiya, se reencontró con Aoshi que siempre estaba... sonriente y feliz. Se alegró por su viejo amigo, y tambien conoció a sus hijas gemelas Kanako y Ayako. También Misao le explicó a Kenshin que fue del resto de los miembros del Aoiya. Y una vez terminada la cena se fueron a dormir. El pobre pelirrojo no podía, porque estaba preocupado pensando en su familia pero sabía que debía continuar por ellos y una vez que la encontrase iría e presentarle a la fuente de su felicidad su Kaoru. Al final y a duras penas se pudo quedar durmiendo, con una frase en sus labios. 

**Kenshin:** ya me queda poco, te encontraré.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente y después de desayunar, Misao le entregó una bolsa con todo lo necesario, el billete del tren un poco de ropa y dinero. Kenshin le dió las gracias de todo corazón por su ayuda y les invitó a que visitasen el Dojo. 

De camino a la estación Kenshin pensaba y estaba triste por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero sabía que dentro de un par de años volvería a esa región a agradecerles lo que hicieron con él. 

Se subió al tren y éste se puso en marcha hacia Tokyo. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras un hombre que iba en carreta se paró a las afueras de la ciudad a esperar a su hijo, esper durante una hora, y pudo ver a lo lejos un tren que salia de la ciudad y algo le hizo decir:   


**Hizuma:** buena suerte hijo sé que serás plenamente feliz.

Tenía la mirada triste perdida en el horizonte.

**Hizuma: **bah de seguro vuelve a que le demos de comer. 

No se dió cuenta que más que una afirmación era un deseo. 

Ese día un hombre quedó destrozado aunque pensaba en qué le diria a su esposa para que no le divorciase de él por haber dejado ir a su único hijo. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:   
Vaya he batido mi propio record jeje os daré una buena noticia, en el capitulo siguiente espero aunke a lo mejor se retrasa un cap Kaoru pero ya está al salir y viene acompañada. jeje

bueno espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis mandadme un review eh.


	6. UN VIAJE LLENO DE RECUERDOSPERDONA,¿NOS ...

!!YA ERA HORA!! Al fin pude actualizar.

Bueno, no se ke deciros aparte de lo de siempre, los agradecimientos:   


**Kaory: **bueno... gracias. A ti siempre te respondo por msn pero aun asi espero ke me sigas dando tu opinion.

**Angy Himura:** esta vez si esta bien ¿no? Bueno contigo tambien estoy hablando por el msn asi ke te lo explique todo o casi todo. Gracias y si tienes alguna duda ya sabes, claro ke tambien espero ke me digas tu opinion.

**Gaby (hyatt:** ya sabes... gracias por darme tu opinion y claro me alegra ke te guste. Lo del hombre lo quería hacer triste pero más que una despedida queria de diese la impresion de ser como una promesa. Para ser sincera lo de Aoshi, bueno jeje no lo tenía pensado y me salió así. Espero tu opinión de este capitulo. 

Si alguien tiene alguna duda o algo que me lo diga a mi dire: Feenare@hotmail.com

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertence. Casi siempre se me olvida ponerlo. 

Ahora si vamos con el fic:   


**UN VIAJE LLENO DE RECUERDOS/PERDONA,¿NOS CONOCEMOS?**

El tren iba directo a Tokyo, ya que al fin habían unido las dos ciudades. Kenshin pensaba y le daba vueltas a sus pensamientos, de cómo encontraría a Kaoru, qué les diría a su familia, en la otra familia que dejó y por supuesto las conversaciones que había tenido con dos grandes amigos: Misao y Aoshi.

**Flash Back: **

**Misao:** bueno ahora que ya todo está aclarado puedo volver a mi trabajo, que esto se está animando.

**Kenshin:** Misao- do...

**Misao: **ni se te ocurra decirlo Himura.

**Kenshin: **es que es la costumbre. ¿Puedo ayudar... te en algo?

**Misao: **pues mira si. Puedes...

Una de sus hijas acababa de salir de la cocina con unos cuantos platos, listo para llevar a la mesa.

**Ayako: **mama, a veces me das miedo.

Dice mirando con lástima a su pobre víctima. 

**Misao: **¿Por qué lo dices? 

Misao le pregunta sin entender las palabras de su hija.

**Ayako: **por míralo da hasta pena. (se acerca a él y le ayuda a levantarse) ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ponerlo de camarera? Al menos, lo podías haber puesto de camarero, pero...

Misao: no me digas que no se ve lindo, ^^. Además hombre o mujer... qué mas da.

**Ayako que estaba cogiendo los platos y miraba a su madre:** A veces me das miedo. 

**Misao: **¿? Bueno, parece que estas ridículo de verdad. Porque para que Ayako te apiade de ti...

Kenshin: ... (pensaba) Que no haya un espejo cerca, que no haya un espejo cerca, que no haya un espejo cerca. (despues pasó a) que no haya ningun objeto reflectante que no haya ningun objeto reflectante, que no haya ningun objeto reflectante. ( ya por último) que no me mire nadie, que no me mire nadie, que no me mire nadie. 

**Misao al ver que tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza: **creo que me he pasado. Anda Kenshn ve a la cocina a ayudar a Aoshi, y dile que Kanako no tardará mucho. 

A la pobre Misao le daba a hasta vergüenza, le había puesto un traje de camarera con una falda, bueno faldita, después una camiseta pero que dejaba ver su ombligo, y bueno su escote, si tuviese pecho. Despues estaba maquillado, con unos coloretes que resaltaban como su pelo, cu largo pero estaba recogido con un par de palillos, y por último el detalle más importante: le había dado algo para que masticase. (no puedo decri que un chicle porque supongo que no exitían) ¿A qué os suena la descripción? Le había vestido de la camarera de una hamburguesería de verano. Kenshin nada más escuchar las palabras de se fuese la cocina, corrió como si se acabase el mundo, hasta su destino. Y allí, de espaldas, se encontraba un hombre grande, fornido con el pelo negro. 

**Kenshin:** ¿Aoshi?

**Aoshi: **¿eh? 

El aludido se dio la vuelta y al verle...

Le dió un ataque de risa, no podia controlarse. Al rato pudo ponerse de pie, pues se había caido y todo de la impresión. 

**Aoshi intentando aguantarse: **E... eres tu... ¿Himura?

Kenshin se sorprendió al ver que Aoshi sabía quien era. 

**Kenshin: **¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Aoshi: **tu ki, siempre has desprendido una gran energía, he notado que has llegado hace una hora. 

**Kenshin: **Y... ¿Cómo es que no has salido?

**Aoshi: **Es que ahora trabajo y me has pillado en un mal momento. Por lo que veo has visto a Misao. 

**Kenshin: **¬¬ 

**Aoshi:** no me mires así. (Aoshi sonreía ampliamente)

**Kenshin:** y tu desde cuándo sonríes. 

**Aoshi: **desde que la calidez de Misao me derritió. (seguíe sonriendo, pero ahora sonrojado)

**Kenshin: **vaya por lo que veo estas muy feliz ¿no?

**Aoshi: **si, lo tengo todo. Y tú cómo es que estas aqui y en ese estado. 

**Kenshin:** ¿Porqué no te sorprende?

**Aoshi: **soy un ninja, y puedo controlar mis emociones. 

**Kenshin: **¿estas seguro? (se siente herido al recordar cómo se había reido de él momentos antes) Antes no lo has dejado muy claro. 

**Aoshi:** bueno... sólo dejo que fluyan los sentimientos posivos. 

**Kenshin:** ¿Le llamas positivo al hecho de haberte reído de mi?

**Aoshi: **la risa es la base de la felicidad. ^^

**Kenshin: **si la risa es buena pero no en exceso. 

**Aoshi:** bueno supongo que no has venido a discutir lo que es saludable y lo que no ¿verdad?

**Kenshin:** tu mujer me ha mandado ayudarte pero yo queríe pedirte ayuda a ti. 

**Aoshi:** soy todo oidos. 

**Kenshin: **espero que aún tengais buenas redes de información.

**Aoshi un poco serio: **la duda ofende. 

**Kenshin: **perdón. Lo que quiero es que busques a Kaoru y si la encuentras házmelo saber. Como habrás comprobado me he reencarnado, jeje y me han dado la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Kaoru de nuevo. 

**Aoshi:** si bueno, te ayudaré pero con una condición. 

**Kenshin: **¿Cuál? 

**Aoshi:** que no aprendas el Hitten Mitsurugi sino el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. 

**Kenshi: **...

**Aoshi:** si aprendes tu antiguo estilo de kendo te volverá a destruir.- Aoshi había cambiado su cara ahora ya no sonreía sino que se mantenía serio. 

**Kenshin: **yo no tenía pensado utilizar ninguna espada, ni aprender ninguna técnica. 

**Aoshi:** aunque te cueste admitirlo, sabes que la cogerías de nuevo. 

**Kenshin: **si, bueno hay me has pillado. Aunque ahora, y siguiento tu consejo utilizaré mis dotes de combate con las tecnicas de la escuela Kamiya. Pero esta vez no viviré para mi espada sino para Kaoru. 

**Aoshi:** bueno también te tengo que pedir otra cosa.

**Kenshin:** ¿El qué? 

**Aoshi:** que me heches una mano en la cocina, por cierto puedes cambiarte de ropa.- Le señalo pequeño armario, al fondo. Cambió su gesto de nuevo ahora volvía a poner esa sonrisa que decía todo el que la viera: Soy el más feliz del mundo. 

**Kenshin: **claro eso está hecho, y se fue lo más rápido que pudo al armario, a cambiarse. 

**Fin del flash back**

**Kenshin pensando:** tengo buenos amigos... espero que mi hijo, Kenji, no me siga odiando. Y también espero encontrarte pronto...

Dichas estas palabras Kenshin se durmió de camino a Tokyo esperando así soñar con la persona amada o también para que se le hiciese más corto el camino. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte del mundo, para concretar en China: 

Una joven corria despavoridamente, pues le perseguían unos cuantos hombres, con cara de salidos, que no la miraban con muy buenas intenciones y que le hablaban cosas que ella no lograba entender:   


**Chica:** tengo que llegar a la ciudad o a algún lugar con gente para pedir ayuda. 

Pronto llegó a un claro del bosque en el que se encontraba, pero había un pequeño problemilla: el mar.

Al ver que no tenia salida, fue rodeando un acantilado, hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo de paso. 

**Chica: **ayudadme... que alguien me ayude, !!!AYUDAAAAAA!!!

Pronto, se tuvo que parar, ya que no podía mas había corrido demasiado, por un día. Entonces cunado unos de los malhechores quiso acercarse...

Un hombre salió "volando" hacía él, desde lo que parecía ser un restaurante. Chocándose y dejando a ambos insconscientes.

**Chica: **... O.O

Del mismo restaurante salió un hombre alto, fornido, con pelo alborotado color marron, barba y con un trapo utilizado como capa.

**Hombre: **Uff vaya... por lo que se ve los chinos, no aguantan nada... - se frotaba la cabeza en señal quizá de haber pensado en su respuesta anterior, solo quizá eh.

**Chica:** gra... gracias. Pero...

**Hombre: **¿Qué? Perdona, ¿nos conocemos?

Chica: todavía quedan unos cuantos más, después de cuento,¿si? Pero ahora ayúdame, por favor.

**Hombre: **eso está hecho.

El Hombre se hacercó a los otros que quedaban y utilizando sus puños y sus patadas pronto los dejó a todos para el arrastre. Una vez terminado con todos, el hombre se dispuso a saciar su curiosidad.

**Hombre:** ahora si, bueno dime, ¿nos conocemos? Es que tu cara me suena mucho.

**Chica:** gracias - se inclina - ¿cómo es que sabes japonés? - le pregunta curiosa 

**Hombre pensando: **al menos tiene educación - hablando - es que soy japonés - le ofrece la mano - Sanosuke Sagara, un placer. Y ahora dime quien eres y no me cambies de tema. 

La chica se quedó impactada ante tal descubrimiento. Sencillamente, no se lo esperaba.

**Chica:** yo esto...

**Sano: **venga que no te voy a comer - mirandose a sí mismo - aunque tenga estas pintas, no soy mala persona.

**Chica: **si eso ya lo se.

**Sano: **ajá, me conoces, ahora no me tengas aqui con el suspense. 

**Chica:** por favor puedes llevarme a otro lugar más tranquilo allí te lo explicaré todo. 

**Sano: **uhm si te llevo me dirás de una vez quien eres. 

**Chica:** ^^ claro.

**Sano pensando:** de que me suena tanto... bah cuando la lleve a mi casa me lo dirá y sino se lo sacaré. Esa sonrisa me suena de haberla visto en algún lado. Bueno habrá que esperar. Aunque creo que se me olvida algo...

Después ambos se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de Sano, sin escuchar los comentarios del dueño del restaurante que Sano había visitado:

**Dueño (se supone que habla en chino pero haré la traducción):** vuelve, no me has pagado y para colmo, me has destrozado el lugar, canalla. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el tren un chico pelirrojo, estaba dulcemente dormido. 

**Sueño de Kenshin: **

**Kenshin: **Kaoru... ¿dónde estas? ¿Es que te has cansado de mi? De verme en sueños. Yo... lo siento. No está... - para un tiempo- ¿es que acaso tú ya has...? - hubo un gran silencio que el corazón de Kenshin era traducido como un: Sí. 

Pero no encontró respuesta alguna. 

Se despertó de repente, y pronto descubrió que ya había llegado a su destino: Tokyo. Estaba lleno de sudor ya que mas que un sueño, había tenido una pesadilla. 

Salió del tren con sus pocas pertenencias, casi todas se las había dado Misao. Nada mas salir de la estación miró al cielo, despejado: 

**Kenshin:** al fin podré encontrarte...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: 

Este es un poco más corto pero bueno, sólo quería poner un poco de lo que había pasado en el Aoiya ya que no decía mucho y... bueno introducir a Kaoru. Sabeis he estado pensando mucho en el final, espero que me haya quedado bien. 

Ya sabeis si dudais de algo, o me quereis decir algo, pues hacedlo. ^^


	7. Ya sé quien eresHe vuelto

Buenas aki otra vez despues de tanto tiempo al fin puedo actualizar porke entre los examenes y unos problemas tecnicos se me fue el tiempo...

Los review:

**gaby (hyatt: **gracias por darme siempre tu opinion. Y bueno espero ke sigas leyendo aun cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo.

**Kaory: **a ti tambien muchas gracias ke siempre lees mis fics. Sabes no tenia pensado meter a Enishi y creo ke no lo haré. Y como siempre espero ke te guste.

Si alguien tiene alguna duda o algo que me lo diga a mi dire: 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡¡¡VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO!!!**

**Ya sé quien eres/Ya estoy en casa**

**Shangai, en una casa situada al lado del mar.**

**Sano:** aqui estamos, se que no es mucho pero por favor ponte cómoda.

**Chica:** gracias - dice sentándose en lo que parecía ser la cama.

**Sano pensando: **no debería soltarle el tema así de sopetón quizá debería hacer que se relajara parece estar algo tensa. Es normal después de todo soy un desconocido o al menos eso creo.

El hombre se había quedado mirándola fijamente y eso incómodó bastante a la chica.

**Chica: **¿Qué... qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

**Sano: **¿Eh? No, nada. Perdona pero es que cuanto más te veo más me recuerdas a una vieja amiga. Bueno dejémoslo por ahora. Por cierto, ¿tienes hambre?

Antes de que pudiese contestar ya estaba buscando la comida.

**Chica la cual podía escuchar a sus tripas clamando su ración diaria de comida:** Esto... **(pensando) **Es Sanooo que alegría me repite todo el tiempo que me conoce o que le sueno jeje es normal uff supongo que deberé explicarle todo... a ver si consigo que me ayude.** (otra vez sus tripas sonaban pero esta vez con mas intensidad) (todavía pensando) **Espero que no se haya dado cuenta... Qué estará buscando...** (sus tripas volvieron a sonar pero ahora cualquiera las podía oir perfectamente) **

**Sano: **¿?

**Chica: **Sabes

**Sano:**¡¡Ssshhhh!!

Sano se pone en posición de pelea buscando el causante de aquel sonido.

**Chica: **¿Qué sucede?

**Sano: **calla y espera un poco me parece haber oido a un tigre.

**Chica:** a un... un... ¿tigre?

**Sano:** si es bastante raro que salgan del bosque. Normalmente lo que suelo ver por aqui son osos que se atreven a salir pero tigres...

**Chica: **no creo verás eso no ha sido un tigre ha sido mi...

**Sano: **¡¡¡Sssshhh!!! Guarda silencio un momento.

Le vuelven a sonar las tripas.

Cuando se da cuenta de dónde provenían aquellos rugidos miró a la chica con una cara interrogante, ella al ver que estaba confundido intentó aclarárselo.

**Chica: **si me hubieses dejado explicarme te lo había aclarado antes.

**Sano: **jeje lo siento. Pero es que últimamente está habiendo ataques de animales salvajes por la zona y por eso a la minima ya me pongo en guardia.

**Chica:** si claro ¬¬

**Sano: **bueno me vas a decir de dónde provienen esos sonidos o no.

**Chica pensando: **sin duda es Sano...** (hablando) ** ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? - él niega con la cabeza - Esos rugidos eran mis tripas y justo en ese momento iba a decirte que tenia un hambre atroz. No he comido nada aún.

**Sano: **ahh de acuerdo. Parece que ya te has relajado.

**Chica:** ¿Ein?

**Sano:** si antes parecías estar algo tensa, supongo que no te fiabas de mi, aunque lo comprendo pues sólo soy un desconocido.

**Chica pensando: **asi que todo esto lo ha hecho para bajar la tensión del ambiente eh, he de reconocer que estaba algo insegura pero es Sano de qué tendria que preocuparme... **(hablando) **Gracias. **(le dedica una sonrisa)**

Sano encontró por fin la dichosa comida que no era nada mas que un par de pescados y se puso a cocinar hasta que se dió cuenta de una cosa...

**Sano pensando: **creo que se me olvida algo... ¡Ah! Claro. Con todo este revuelo se me olvidó preguntarle el nombre jeje vaya esto de estar solo hace que se me olviden las cosas.

Cuando la cena estaba alfin hecha repartieron la comida y se pussieron a cenar, Sano no desaprobechó esta oportunidad para preguntar:

Sano: bueno me dirás de una vez tu nombre.

**Chica al darse cuenta de que aún no se había presentado:** Claro. Me llamo - dudó un poco en decirle la verdad porque si se lo decía tendria que contarle todo y... ¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS!!! Tenía que contarsela a Sano para que la ayudara. - Puede que no me creas, pero me llamo Kaoru, Kaou Kamiya.

Al pobre Sano se le cayó el pescado al escuchar aquella revelación porque sencillamente no se lo esperaba pero atando cabos y viéndole la cara se dio cuenta de que no mentía es mas se dio cuenta de que tenía a la auntétinca Kaoru allí, delante suyo.

**Sano: Pero ¿Qué haces tú por aqui? Y así. - la señalaba pues esa Kaoru no tenia que tener mas de 10 años.**

**Kaoru: **si menudo cambio eh.

**Sano:** pero si hace nada estuvo aqui Kenshin con una...

**Kaoru poniéndose triste:** Sí, lo sé. Así que fuiste tu quien lo hizo volver. - se levanta y se inclina - Muchas gracias. Supongo que tú no lo sabes.

**Sano: **¿Saber? El qué.

**Kaoru:** resulta que al poco tiempo de irse Kenshin me di cuenta de que tenía su misma enfermedad, de que me contagié.

**Sano: **te contagiaste. Pero, ¿cómo?

**Kaoru roja:** bueno él se iba siempre a ayudar a los demás y pensé que si compartía su dolor podría estar con él aunque no estuviese a mi lado.

**Sano:** Umm esa enfermedad es mortal, ¿no?

**Kaoru: **hai. - baja la mirada - bueno... **(pensando)** ahora viene la parte dificil, cómo le explico yo esto... Allá voy, espero que me crea. **(hablando)** Verás resulta que **- ahora le miraba directamente a los ojos - **si te encontraste con Kenshin tienes que saber que el estaba mal de salud **- él asiente - **pues resulta que cuando llegó a mi murió, pasó un año y yo no podía vivir se me habían ido las ganas pese a tener a mi hijo Kenji, a Yahiko, Tsubame el hijo de estos y a Megumi a mi lado. Como sabía que mi final estaba cerca y le pedía a Megumi que me ayudara a encontrarme con Kenshin. Ella, como esperaba, se negó, y después de convencerla, cosa que me costó, decidió ayudarme.

**Sano:** ella te...

**Kaoru: **no ella sólo me ayudó -** respira profundamente - **entonces pude encontrarme con Kenshin. **(pensando)** lo que viene después supongo que no es conveniente contárselo pues si ya parece increíble si le cuento lo que tuve que hacer para encontrarme con él allí en el cielo... No se lo creerá. Y lo de que nos dieron otra oportunidad... No, no es muy conveniente uuU. (hablando) Lo que sucedió después...sinceramente no lo sé pero si tengo una cosa clara si estoy yo aquí quiere decir que Kenshin también está aquí. Ya que te he encontrado espero que tú me ayudes.

**Sano: **cuenta con ello, no entiendo muy bien lo que me acabas de decir pero sé que es cierto, Kaoru. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Supongo que quieres ir para Japón, ¿no?

**Kaoru:** a decir verdad no se dónde puede estar. Pero sí supongo que iré a Japon. Pero por ahora quisiera que me contaras lo que has hecho en estos años.

**Sano:** tu qué crees.

**Kaoru:** ¿Pelear - holgazanear - comer - dormir?

**Sano:** Sip. Y todo eso en 24 horas, 365 días y durante un par de años.

**Kaoru:** ya me lo temía.

**Sano: **bueno, habrá que ir ahorrando para irnos, ¿no?

**Kaoru bajando otra vez su mirada y poniendose triste:** No.

**Sano:** ¿eh? y por qué no.

**Kaoru levantando la mirada poco a poco:** mírame.

**Sano: **ya lo hago. ¿Qué pasa?

**Kaoru: **¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

**Sano: **¿? No te entiendo. A dónde quieres llegar.

**Kaoru: **respóndeme.

**Sano: **uff yo diría que... ¿unos 10?

**Kaoru niega con la cabeza: **No tengo 9.

**Sano:** casi, pero qué pasa con tu edad.

**Kaoru: **echa las cuentas...

**Sano:** ¿Qué?

**Kaoru:** Sí mira si yo tengo 9 el que me lleva 11 años tendría ya unos 20 crees que puedo presentarme así y decirle: _Hola Kenshin soy tu esposa_. Siendo una cria. ¿eh? - Kaoru estaba algo alterada.

**Sano:** andá es cierto, pero eso no importa nunca ha importado, además dime acaso no tienes ganas de verle.

**Kaoru:** si muchísimas. Pero... yo... no quiero que me vea así - se señala a sí misma.

**Sano:** Umm y entoces qué tienes planeado hacer.

**Kaoru:** muy sencillo me quedaré contigo ahorraremos dinero y nos iremos cuando tenga la edad oportuna.

**Sano:** Ah, ¿si? Y... ¿Cuál es ésa edad si se puede saber?

**Kaoru: **los 15.

**Sano: **y eso.

**Kaoru:** ésa es la edad para considerar a alguien un hombre o mujer, ¿no?

**Sano: **éso es para los samurais. Y tu no lo eres.

**Kaoru: **pues entonces lo seré, seré una samurai. Aún me acuerdo de usar la espada de madera. Y le debo un combate a alguien. Por eso espero que tú como buen amigo me ayudes.

**Sano:** ¿Ayudar? (pensando) Esto no me gusta nada. Por un lado puedo entender el que no quiera ver a Kenshin... o algo así, pero que quiera entrenarse... ¡¡AH!! Creo que ya lo entiendo. (hablando) Vale, te ayudaré.

**Kaoru con los ojos como estrellitas: **¿Si? En serio.

**Sano: **claro. Pero me tienes que decir dos cosas.

**Kaoru:** claro lo que quieras. Dispara.

**Sano:** Primera: que me digas qué es de la Kitsune y segunda: que me digas quien es el guerrero al que le debes un combate.

**Kaoru: **a ver la primera es una larga historia y la segunda es Yahiko. Es que después de todo no pude pelear contra él en un combate serio, como tuve a mi hijo y demás...

**Sano:** vale ahora dime qué le ha pasado a mi kitsune.

**Kaoru pensando: **ya sabía yo que entre estos dos había algo. **(hablando)** bueno vale. **(pensando) **Por dónde empiezo...

Kaoru le explico todo lo hacerca de Megumi. Todo lo que relataba era lo que le había dicho la propia Megumi. Que en resumidas cuentas era:

Que nunca encontró a su hombre ideal que seguia siendo médico y algo que le interesó bastante a Sanosuke, que estaba en Tokyo.

**Sano: **y sabes si se quedará.

**Kaoru: **por lo que me contó... Supongo que si ya que le ofrecieron que encargarse de la clínica del doctor Gensai.

**Sano:** vale deacuerdo entonces supongo que te acompañaré a Tokyo.

**Kaoru: **a si vaya, se pondrá muy contenta de verte.

Sano: y eso

**Kaoru:** no puedo decírtelo pero cuando volvamos ella te lo dirá.

**Sano: **entonces para qué esperar.

Kaoru le da un puñetazo de los suyos.

**Kaoru: **es que que no te has enterado. A partir de ahora serás mi sensei y me ayudarás a hacerme fuerte. Y si no... - se empieza a remangar.

**Sano:** si claro (pensando) Si no hay duda esta es Kaoru. Lo mejor será hacerla caso.

Así Kaoru despejó todas las dudas de Sano, y planeó lo que iba a hacer en el futuro. Sobre el hecho de que no quisiera ver a Kenshin... bueno... la autora supone que es porque quería que la viese en todo su esplendor de jovencita. Aunque quien sabe...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En otra parte del mundo, cercana...**

Tokyo

Un chico iba caminando tan tranquilo viendo el paisaje, cómo había cambiado e intentando recordad dón quedaba su hogar.

**Kenshin: **vaya si que ha cambiado Japón... Antes sólo había un edicificio occidental de cada 15 pero ahora hay 5 de cada 10 supongo que las épocas cambian... Sólo espero no perderme...

Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con un cartel, nada mas ver el cartel se le puso una gran sonrisa, pues ponía: Dojo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.

Kenshin llamó a la puerta...

**Mujer que traia a un pequeño niño encima:** Buenas... - se llevó la mano que tenia libre a la boca, pues no se podía creer lo que sus ojos veian.

**Kenshin: **Buenas Tsubame-dono.

**Tsubame:** Hola... Ken... shin... - deja al niño en el suelo - ves y dile a tu padre que venga.

El pequeño iba a dentro al dojo donde entrenaban allí encontró a su padre entrenando con Kenji.

**Keito: **ha dicho mamá que salgas.

**Yahiko: **¿Para? Sabes que estoy entrenando.

**Keito: **es que ha venido un chico con el pelo rojo.

**Yahiko y Kenji: **con el pelo... **- se miran el uno al otro - **¿rojo?

**keito:** siii. Vamos.

Ambos acompañan al pequeño a la salida, cuando llegan allí se quedan bocquiabiertos por lo que se encontraron: a un chico pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa...

**Kenshin:** Hola.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

bueno no se si alguien sabe como se encontraran, no creo ke nadie se imagine lo que yo...

aunke puede ke si... no se.

Dudas, sugerencias e ideas para cualquier cosa mandadme un review o un mail directamente a mi direccion.

Siguiente cap:

**¿Para qué has vuelto?**

Espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible.


End file.
